


Gauntlet Gluttony

by EndangeredMind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Thanos assembles the Infinity Gauntlet with some odd side effects.
Kudos: 2





	Gauntlet Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Thanos grinned as he looked at the Infinity Gauntlet that he was currently wearing. It had been so easy to take the power stone from the Avengers. He didn’t even need to fight any of them, and they seemed to hand it over as if they were afraid of him, which was perfect. He couldn’t wait to attach it and make them all pay! He gazed at the last infinity stone and picked up, examining it. It looked so clear, and once attached, he could carry out the plan and remove half of the universe’s population. He could hardly wait! 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Thanos eagerly picked up the stone and attached it on the Infinity Gauntlet, grinning as he felt it power up. As soon as he snapped his fingers, his plan would be complete! However, a new feeling stirred within him and it was one that he couldn’t shake off: hunger. He began to spawn in portals, allowing a massive banquet feast to fill his throne room. He licked his lips as he looked at all the delicious food in the room, and his stomach growled, as if begging him to go and get it all.

Thanos wasted no time as he began to devour the banquet, not realising that the stone was a fake as his belly began to stretch out. As he continued to eat the food, his Herculean physique quickly vanished and was replaced by a layer of fat. Normally he would’ve stopped this by now, but this feeling of hunger was so strong that it seemed like his stomach was a bottomless pit that he couldn’t fill! He groaned as he looked at his stomach briefly, before tearing off a drumstick from a chicken and demolishing it right down to the bone.

He was now looking very off season and out of shape as his muscles were quickly replaced by layers of fat, and he groaned as he continued to eat the buffet. He didn’t care and grinned as he continued to devour the massive buffet, his figure bwomping out as his pecs quickly began to bloat and become moobs. His hips and belly continued to grow out and he didn’t notice that he was swelling as he too busy eating the food. His butt also began to grow outwards, his belt creaking and groaning as it was stretched to its limits. 

The belt groaned one last time, before it snapped off, his massive bulged outwards. A tearing noise was heard as his pants reached their limits and groaned, before the seat split open and his massive purple butt, clad only in a black speedo was on display. This didn’t seem to bother the Mad Titan as he continued to polish off his third table and move onto the fourth. He was too busy stuffing his fat face to notice or even care what had happened to his outfit. He smirked as he devoured a plate of chicken wings and belched loudly.

As he continued to devour the food, he grew larger and larger, becoming bottom heavy and rather rotund. His top groaned, tearing noises being heard as it was quickly reduced to shreds, his massive moobs spilling out. His pants quickly followed suit, leaving the large purple titan in just his boots, a tight black speedo and the Infinity Gauntlet. He grinned as he began to work on a three-tier cake, taking bites out of it until there was nothing left, before polishing off the fourth table and starting on the fifth. He was so hungry, and nothing could stop him!

As he went to pick up a turkey, he realised that something might be a bit off, as there was a draft around his still ballooning butt and his speedo was letting out loud creaking noises as it grew closer to snapping. Thanos sighed and subconsciously configured the Infinity Gauntlet to take the place of his speedo. He let out a sigh of relief as the Gauntlet replaced his speedo, which had snapped and flew off mere seconds before. With that out of the way, he picked up the turkey and chowed down on it, reducing it to bare bones.

The banquet was nearly empty by this point, with only a few edibles and one large chicken drumstick. He quickly went around the room, polishing the last bits off heartily. He wanted to make sure that the banquet was completely clean before he tackled that drumstick. His belly groaned with all the food being crammed into it and he began to let out fart after fart, trying to make room for this last drumstick. He was determined to polish it off, and he sighed as he now had room for it. He sauntered over to it and picked it up.

He began to bite into the last drumstick, opening portals to get rid of the other banquet tables. He wasted no time at all trying to get every scrap of meat off of it. He groaned in satisfaction as he looked at the last bit of meat and tore it off the bone, chowing down eagerly. He threw the bone on the remaining banquet table and opened a portal for it, before patting his massive belly. He felt great! He sighed and wiggled his massive ass, before walking to his throne. He needed to sit down after all that food!

As he sat down on his throne, it groaned and strained, trying its best to hold up its much larger occupant. With a creak and groan, it was quickly pancaked under the Mad Titan’s weight, and he snickered as he began to let out fart after fart on the poor throne, the cushion underneath his ass getting smothered in stink. He patted his large belly and quickly closed his eyes, falling into a food coma. It had been an truly amazing feast, and now all he wanted to do was have a rest and maybe order a brand new throne.


End file.
